


Love Bite

by sanctum_c



Series: Tifa Week 2019 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Bad Weather, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Tifa Lockhart, vampire slayer, is on a case at the behest of the Shinra company.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Series: Tifa Week 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Love Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Hugely inspired by [this tumblr post](https://cindersart.tumblr.com/post/183897166790/cindersart-sometimes-u-just-have-to-make-a-fake).

“Nice going, Lockhart.” Tifa peered out from under the overhang and up into the sky above Mount Nibel. Huge, dark clouds as far as she could see. All poised to pour yet more rain down upon her. Looked like she was going to be stuck here. She sighed and leant back against the rock wall. The floods of water from higher up the mountain streamed past her shelter, not yet reaching as far as her boots. Give it time with so much rain. Unless someone came past in a transport of some kind.

The mere thought made her laugh. No one climbed Mount Nibel unless they could help it. And of those, only Tifa was willing. Not entirely a surprise given the vampire resident at the top. Anyone coming down was going to be getting out of there as fast as they could. Anyone going up – well, there were certainly questions to ask about morals, allegiances and coherent thinking.

Unless once more the rumours proved to be false. Vampires were a popular way of covering up a number of less crimes – and absurdly good for extorting from unsuspecting victims. The remote and isolated village of Nibelheim was about typical of such a location. Residents petrified at the prospect of a vampire living so close – and at the same time suffering no vampire-like attacks – tended to raise suspicions. She could not help but investigate.

Still; things were odd. As much as vampires had once been the realms of myths and legends, now the world had documented vampire attacks (and vanishingly small alternate explanations and a near irrepressible number of eye-witnesses), their attacks did not entirely fit with folklore. Live near a vampire and you would be fine. Oh, people feared for their lives, and were well acquainted with the possibility of coming into contact with one. But family members bitten? A friend transformed into a vampire?

Not a one.

In fact all the recent fuss of vampires came from – seemingly paradoxically – the big cities; Midgar and Junon. Small out of the way villages - Nibelheim, Gongaga or North Corel – suffered no ill effects. Which again made some sense for somewhere like Nibelheim with the apparent presence of the vampire living near literally right above them – feeding on the nearest people would be less than subtle. But why? Did it mean something when the attacks were (when viewed objectively) centred on the Shinra corporation? Her current employers.

There might be some other pattern, but try as Tifa might neither she nor anyone else could make sense of it. Different genders, different homes, districts, interests – the only thing tying them together was the company. The hiring came at the right time, when Tifa was lacking in future prospects and thinking again of changing career.

And-

Something out in the rain. And again. A regular beat audible above the falling rain. Accompanying rattles. Could she hope? A carriage. But a carriage here could only mean- Well. There was no specific reason why she had to be honest. And getting close to the vampire would be helpful.

The horse and cart swept around a bend in the trail some distance below Tifa, it’s lamps blazing in the dim light. The carriage was dark, a sole rider perched on the driver’s seat. “Hey!”

The figure spotted her and tugged on the reins; the cart slowed to a halt right beside the overhang. “Greetings.” A woman? The high collar and hat pulled right down hid the figure’s face, but her voice was clear. “What brings you out on such a miserable night?”

Tifa shot her a grin. “My own damn fault. Set off too late.”

“And not prepared for conditions up here.” Touch of amusement to the woman’s voice. “My mistress is not one to ignore someone in plight. She will be prepared to offer you shelter for the night if you wish.”

Perfect. “If that would be okay?”

“Of course.” The woman gestured to the cart behind her. “Please, take shelter inside.”

Tifa scrambled up into the cart. Deep red velvet interior. Close but comfortable. With a lurch the cart moved on, the outcrop shelter swept away into the darkness. Tifa sank back into the seat, relaxing but ready. How much farther up the mountain? The rhythmic rocking of the carriage, the clack of the wheels against stone, the clip-clop of the horse’s hoofs; she was getting drowsy. No, Lockhart. This is how you end up a vampire. Tifa fought to keep her eyes opened, but the gap between her blinks grew larger and larger.


End file.
